My Only Love
by sakura4love
Summary: How ironic. The only one time I ever love someone.. The day I tell her I love her, is also the day I lost her forever…. Please read and comments.
1. Chapter 1 First meet

This is not actually my first story. But I'm still quite new in this. My other attempts to write another story. It not going to be a very long one, and I'm intended to finish this no matter what.

Of course, give me a review. It's food to my mind. Please neglect all the spelling and grammar error. I'm trying my best here, but for any mistake, please point it up.

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Tachibana-sensei is the rightful owner of that wonderful story.

_**TITLE : MY ONLY LOVE by sakuraqyn**_

How ironic. The only one time I ever love someone..

The day I tell her I love her, is also the day I lost her forever….

_**CHAPTER 1: FIRST MEET**_

6 months ago..

"CLASS!! Pay attention to me please" Of course, nobody bothers with everything whom they called gayish teacher, Narumi said. To bad he also their homerun teacher, which mean more reason for they to neglect him.

He pouted. " Ok, nobody want to hear me. So I guess no one want to know about your new classmate, ney?". At the mention of it, every attention snaps back to the blond teacher. Someone groaned when they saw the frilly blouse that the teacher wear. Another reason why they always find a way to avoid having to pay attention to him.

" Class, come on. Pay attention please" He repeated his words again along with a clap of his hand to get his class attention. Everyone have already seated at their own seat. Narumi smile in satisfaction.

He takes his place behind the teachers table. Giving a fake cough, he called the person behind the door. "Come in," he said. The door opened revealing a cute girl with a short raven hair and big violet eyes. She strode confidently into the class and faces her new classmates with cold expressions on her face.

The class roared. Every noise that they can produce comes out. " WHAT A CUTIE !!" someone shouted. " I FALL IN LOVE!!" another one shouted. Narumi sighed. This is what happens in a class full of young brat with raging hormone. The new girl face frowned with disgust at the scene. She felt like blasting every monkey in here with her new inventions. Luckily that Narumi take control back.

"Ok now settle down everyone. I'm sure everyone wants to know our new friend's name. Please introduce yourself." He beamed happily. Someone cooed in agreements. She still frowning at her new classmates, but finally she opened her mouths.

" Hotaru Imai. Stay away from me, monkey. Or your DEAD." She said coldly.

************************* cricket sound ******************************

The class roared again. "SO COOL!!" someone shrieked. " AN ICE QUEEN!!" and it continued on. Hotaru's hand now really itching for her air guns and blast it at those wolves. All the attention snaps back when the doors opened for the second time. A brunette peeks in and frowns at the new girl. " Hotaru, you can't say that to your new classmates," she scolded. She walks into the class and bows to Narumi. "Sorry I'm late, sensei. I forgot something at the office," she said. Narumi smile in adoration. He faces his class back and introduced her. "Class, this is your second's new classmate. She transfers here with Hotaru-chan." The brunettes spin back to faces her new classmates and bows. " My name is Mikan Sakura. Please take care of me." She straightened back, revealing a big brown eyes and a cute grin or her face, added with the her hair that style into pigtails that seem to bounce whenever she moves..

*************************** cricket sound ***********************

Of course, the class roared again. Mikan blinked in surprise. " A SECOND CUTIE!!!" " I FALL IN LOVE AGAINS!!" and the roar continues. Narumi sighed in defeat. Looks like today there will be no class. He smiled at the two new students, one look piss up enough to kill, and another still blinking in confusion. "Welcome to the 2-B class," he said, beaming.

* * *

" How weird." Ruka said. Natsume just raised his eyebrow, before continue reading his manga. Now is the lunch time for them. They are sitting leisurely at the table in the special section of the cafeteria, provided specially for their use along with their classmates. "Somehow, that 2-B class is very noisy today," Ruka continued. "You mean that stupid class," Sumire, the girl with annoying voice and frilly hair interrupted.

" Don't said that, Shouda-san. They are not stupid," their class representative, Yuu said. He has a gentle smile on his face. " What! Everyone apart from the A-class is stupid. We are the special student." Her voice raising, glaring at their timid representatives. Then her voice grew sweet, and putting a face like a girl in love, she turned to Natsume. "Am I right,Natsume-kun?" she asked sweetly, while blinking her eyelashes, trying to gain his attention. Seing Sumire do that, their friend, Koko shudders in disgust earning another glare from Sumire. Natsume just ignore her, his attention focused solely at his manga.

"From the information I got, it seems that there are 2 new students in the 2-B class today." Yuu said while arranging his spectacles. Sumire snorted, "Which means that 2 more losers in the class."

" You are not that smart either, Sumire. You enter A-class using your father connections." Koko smirked. Sumire shriek angrily, flinging everything she snatched at the table towards Koko. Koko quickly runs away from there, saving himself from Sumire angry tantrums.

" That explain the uproar this morning," Ruka said to Yuu, ignoring the angry shriek from Sumire.

Yuu nooded in agreement. " But that's not all. I also heard that one of the 2 new girls is,actually the genius inventor that appears in all the famous magazines, after she defeated all the experienced inventor in the world class competitions recently. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Hotaru Imai."

"WHAT!!!" Sumire screamed, suddenly appeared beside them. Both boys jumped in surprise. " If she that smart, what is she doings in that stupid class?" she panted heavily, obviously tired from her little chase with Koko. "I'm going to go complain," she determined, arranging her clothes properly before making her ways to the teacher's office.

"My.. Isn't she persistent about this status stuff?" Koko suddenly appeared beside them , after making sure Sumire already disappear from the café, with a wicked smile on his face.

" Stop playing prank with her, Koko" Ruka scolded. Koko only grins back at him.

"Eh, there they are. Those new girls I'm talking about," Yuu said. All attention focused back at the entrance at the café, where a group of girl students just walks in. Even Natsume has tear his eyes away from his manga to look at the new girls.

"Which one is Hotaru Imai?" Ruka wondered. Right on cue, the girl with the short violet eyes look up and stare at him, before giving him a evil smile. Ruka gulped and shivers at the cold feeling at his skin. " I feel just like my bad luck has just begun," he said, tearing his eyes away from the girl with the evil smile. "Huh?" Both Koko and Yuu said at the same time, unable to understand what Ruka just said.

While at the same time, Natsume's crimson eye clashed with the soft brown eyes of the brunettes girl. They just stare at each other for a short time, before the girl turn away and continue talking at the girl beside her. But Natsume keeps staring after that girl.

_**At the same time, before that scene…**_

"So, if there anything you want to know, just ask us ok?" Mikan beamed at her new friends, Anna and Nonoko, who nice enough to show her around the school. Hotaru just tailed behind them silently, furiously tapping at her small PDA, trying to rearranging her meetings and interviews. Being a genius sure is hard, but someone who money lover like Hotaru, all this chances is something she never let go.

And then, Nonoko starts the story about the special class.

" Ney, Mikan-chan. Whatever you do, please stay away from the A-class students, especially their leader." Mikan frowns. " A-class? What's that?" she wondered

"Just a bunch of snobby rich brat," Hotaru answered.

" Eh, you know about that class,Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked. "No," Hotaru answered.

" Not everyone in that class are bad enough. Some are nice, like Yuu-kun and some are funny too. It just that long before we enter this school, there's a system that separated the students into 2 categories n each grade, A and B. One is ordinary students, like us that have average achievement in any field. Another is special students, smart or athletics one, even the son or daughter of the rich and political society," Ana explained.

Mikan tilt her head to the side." So, what make them bad enough to be avoided?"

Nonoko sighed."That's the way it means to be. Average students like us can't mingle with specials one. They are given much better stuff than us, best teachers and special place in cafeteria for them. And Sumire-san, as the daughter of the director of this school, make sure that things stay that way. Stick to the status quo. Worst, whenever they dislike someone, they humiliate the poor students in front of the whole school. Nobody is allowed to help. In fact, the helper will face much worst consequences than the one bullied." Nonoko finished with a shudders.

"Of course, there also the school princes, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun. Sumire-san eliminate any girls that dare to come near the two of them," Anna added.

"I dislike things like that. Everyone has their own specialty. And I thinks our classmates are all nice," Mikan said. She folded her hand behind her head. To herself, she said loudly." Special class huh? Good for the genius, I'm sure." She sighed.

"Don't be silly, there is no way I'm going to let some idiot alone," Hotaru answered without taking her eyes away from her PDA.

Mikan smile, Hotaru still tailed behind her, unable to see the sad smile on her face."I know. Thank you."

Nonoko and Anna look at each other, unable to grasp the meaning behind the weird conversation their two new friends just make.

Their walks end in front of the cafeteria. Inside there is buzzing with activity with the students. Mikan walks in, her eyes roams around the cafeteria, and stops to stare at the crimson eyes of a boy that sit at the far ends of the café. For a short time, they stare at each other, the noisy background faded when the 2 hearts connects for the first time.

Hotaru flipped close her PDA. She is furious with her manager that unable to manage her time properly. She thinks of firing that stupid manager and hiring a much competent one. She walks into the cafeteria when Mikan stops abruptly to stare at the far end of the cafeteria, where a group of students reside there. Hotaru's eye stop at a blond boy with a girlish face, whom seems startled when theirs eyes meet. Hotaru smile. "A bishie. New source of money. I'm sure everyone going to pay for his pictures." Hotaru's evil smile grew wider. From the corner of her eyes, she can see the blond boy shudders and his face grew paler.

* * *

There you go. I'm now working for the 2nd chapter. Review please..


	2. Chapter 2 The dare

**The 2****nd**** chapter is up. I'm sorry for the delay. Just finished with my final exam and now I can focus with my story. Hurray..**

**I would like to express my gratitude to whom that review and added my story to their fav.**

**And about my grammar and spelling mistakes, it's hard for me to correct it because I'm doing this story alone. So, then I decided I want a Beta-reader, to help with my mistakes. So, if anyone interested or know any good beta-reader, please inform me.**

**Okay, you can start with the next chappie..**

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Tachibana-sensei is the rightful owner of that wonderful story.

_**TITLE : MY ONLY LOVE by sakuraqyn**_

_**CHAPTER 2 : THE DARE**_

"Fancy seeing you stare at some girl, Hyuuga." Natsume flinched at that voice and quickly turn to the boy beside him. "Mouri.." he growled.

"What?" He asked in disbelieve. Reo Mouri, another school heartthrob. A future superstar with an angelic voice, but has a demon heart. "I just rejoicing the day our school prince deciding to be romantically involved with someone," he sneered.

"It's none of your business, Mouri. Back off." Natsume warned. His attention focused back at his manga, trying to ignore his enemy.

"Aww.. Don't be shy. Come one. I saw how you stare at that pigtails girl. Maybe this is what you call, love at the first sight?" He said mockingly. Playfully, he puts one hand on Natsume's shoulder.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME," Natsume gritted.

"Ok, Ok." Reo throws his hand up in defeat. Then his eyes glinted evilly.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Why don't we play some little game of love? I challenge you." He said coldly. Natsume continued ignoring him. Reo smirked. He know just a things to piss him off.

"Scared, aren't you? I didn't know that our school's prince is such a CHICKEN." He said, stretching at the last word. Before he knows it, he has been pushed towards the table, with Natsume's hand strangling his shirt, towering over him. Reo smirked.

"What's the catch?" Natsume growled at him.

Reo smile grew wider, "It's easy. I just want you to make that pigtails girl fall in love with you, and then dumped her. If you succeed, maybe I can leave your precious little sister alone."

"Deal." Natsume said. With a final thrust of his hand, he shoves Reo to the floor. "Let's go."He said, collecting his manga on the floor. Ruka, Koko and Yuu who have been watching silently, scrambled quickly, following behind Natsume. Those boys disappear behind the door.

Reo pull himself from the floor. Smiling, he rearranges his uniform back. "What are you doing?" his friend asked. "You know the reason why Natsume never beat the shit out of you is because his sister is seriously in love with you," His friend continued.

Smirking, Reo answered. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. That naïve guy didn't know what he dealing with. Maybe this time I can see his face in pain."

* * *

"Wow, that's intense." Nonoko commented. Every single person can see the little drama occur between those A-class students. But, sitting far from there, they can't hear what those students are arguing about.

Mikan's eyes keep staring at the door, where the group of boys that arguing just pass by. When they walk beside their table, she swears that all their eyes darted at her face, even in those split seconds. Somehow, Mikan feel uneasy with the thought.

"The one with the crimson's eye and raven hair. His name is Natsume Hyuuga," Anna said to Mikan. Mikas snaps out from her little world. She looks at Anna weirdly. "What's?" she stammered.

"I saw how you staring at him before. I'm not trying to scare you, but he is the one I tell you before. The one we need to avoided. Every person who try to confess to him have been seriously humiliated in front of the whole school," Anna said, looking very serious. Nonoko too has a worried looks on her face. Hotaru only looks at them, silently munching his sandwich.

"What's? No.." Mikan got loss for words. Finally she sighed." Don't worry. That's thing like love, is not going to happens at me," she smile sadly. "I promise, I will stay away from him. He doesn't even know me. And I'm not interested to know him either. So, there's no need for worries." She smiled at the 2 girls. Anna and Nonoko smile back. Relief flooded within them. Moving to another topic, they chatter happily, quickly forgetting about the small arguments they have before.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Natsume?" Ruka asked worriedly. They have returned back to their class, seating at their own table. Natsume keep silent. Ignoring everything Ruka said. Sighing, Ruka stood. He knows Natsume wants to be alone now. He walks to Koko's seat, where Sumire is loudly telling her story.

".. and so when I demand an explanation on why some genius is being put in that loser class," she sneered at the last part " because it a disgrace for a genius not to be in the special class, don't you agree?" Some of her cronies nodded in agreement "but, apparently the school have offered her the position in this class, but She REFUSED!! And what's anger me more is her remarks. She dare to say that ' _If I want to enter a school fitted for a genius, this school will be at the bottom of my choice list. And I don't want to be in the same room with snobbish brats that know nothing but sucking their parent's money'_

OWH!!! I'm so mad already," she said, banging her hand to the table.

Natsume stood up and make way to the door. "Where are you going?" Ruka called.

"Outside. It's noisy in here," he said, before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Please, please, please… Hotaru. Just this one time," Mikan pleaded.

"Denied," Hotaru replied, busily inspecting her digital camera. Mikan pouted, "But I want to," she said, stomping one of her foot.

Anna giggled. Mikan is so cute, she taught. The way she stomp her foot in irritation, and how her pigtails move with every shake of her head make her looks so adorable. It remind Anna of her's 3 year old sister, who went rampage when she didn't get what she wants.

Back to the argument between her two new friends. It's all started when Mikan announced that she want to explore the school compound, A_LONE_. This is not a problem for them because they have free periods until the school ended. She and Nonoko have offered to show them more places they didn't go yet, but Mikan insist on going alone. But what surprises her more is Hotaru's possessiveness. Earlier, she have realized how tight Hotaru been guarding Mikan. She really took good are of Mikan. Must be due to their strong friendship, Anna thought. And of course, Hotaru refuse to let Mikan go wondering alone and Mikan still insist on her time to be alone.

"Please Hotaru.. I will be back before the bell rings. And I promise I will call you if anything happens. So please…? She begs, while trying to make puppy eyes that she knows Hotaru can't resists from.

Hotaru sigh, "The time will be until 5 minutes before the last bell.." she said. Mikan nodded excitedly. ".. and make sure you call me if anything happens," she added, smiling. Mikan shrieks a loud yes, squeezing the three of them with her hug before disappears behind the door.

Hotaru focused back on her camera. "What going to happens, Hotaru?" Nonoko ask, referring to the weird conversation before. Hotaru stilled for a while. Looking at Anna and Nonoko, there's a pained expression on her face. Slowly, she said, "Mikan is not strong. Now SMILE." With the end of Hotaru's word, there's a click sound and a white flash blinding both of Anna and Nonoko's eyes. When the white flash disappears, both girls look startled and confused.

"Hotaru.." Nonoko called. "Yes?" Hotaru answered, still preoccupied with her camera. Nonoko looks more confused, "There something I want to ask you, but I forgot about it already." Nonoko said while holding her head.

"I wonder why," Hotaru said, smiling behind her camera.

##

Mikan hurriedly walks along the corridor. She knew her destination already, having passed it a few times earlier. But she embarrassed to tell them about the only place she wants to go, that's why she insists on going alone. Upon reaching the stairs, she quickly climbed upstairs and push opens the door. The warm breeze from outside meets her and she smile brightly. "It's rooftops," she exclaimed happily. She quickly walk to the edge and peered down. "Wow, it's so high," she gasped. Mikan always have some fascination at high place. She like going to high building and breath in the much fresher air. It helps to clear her mind of her problem. She just stands there for a few minutes before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. Mikan swirled around. And gasp.

"Hai," Natsume said, eyeing her warily. He has been watching her since she opened the door of the rooftop. At first, he was irritated because he thought nobody dares to come here. They know this is Natsume's favorite place to skip class. But when she entered through the door, all thought disappears. He was amused by her excited-ness just to be here. She is weird, he thought. And then he decided to approach her.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped. He shrugged, "This is my place. Other students usually avoided this place. But you, being a new students, probably didn't know about that." He noticed the fear in her eyes, and somehow, he doesn't like it.

"Sorry, I go now," she scrambled to the door, alerting Natsume. He has no idea how to make she stay so he do the first things that come to his head.

He groaned loudly, as in pain.

He drops to his knee, and clutching his heart. By that time, Mikan's hand has touched the doorknob. But, when she heard the painful sound, she swirled around and surprised to see Natsume groaning while clutching his heart. At the same time, images of a small boy in pain, clutching his chest, while calling her name flashes in her eyes. Without she knows it, she already by Natsume's side, fussing about him and help him to lie down.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Natsume gives a small act as in pain before smiled painfully. "It's ok. The pain will go away. Don't worry." Natsume said, still going along with his lie, and what amused him, that she bought it.

"Does this happens frequently?" she asked again, now kneeling by his side. She looks really worried, Natsume thought.

"Quite a few times, I have a… weak heart," he added feebly. Damn! When did I learn to lie like this? he thought. Her face grew worrier.

"Where is your medicine? Does you friend know about this? Do you want me to call someone? Maybe I call Hotaru." She started fumbling for her hand phone.

"NO!" his outburst surprise Mikan, even himself. "I would like to keep my sickness a secret." She has a weird look on her face."I don't want to trouble anybody," he added, and blows my lie away, he thought.

Mikan gives a small nod and drop her hand phone back into her pocket. "I understand. About how you don't want to trouble people around you because of some disease you encounter," she gives a sad smile. "But don't worry, you secret is safe with me."

Silence filled the atmosphere for a few minutes. It was broken with the sound of bell ringing in the distance, signaling the school end.

"Oh no! I promise Hotaru to come back before the school end," she quickly stand up and scrambled for the door. But then, she paused. "Can I come here again?" She asked, with her back facing Natsume.

"Sure. Don't worry about other students. They never come here," he answered.

Mikan smile, muttering a small thank you before disappears behind the door.

When Mikan gone, Natsume pulled himself to sit. He remembered the dare, the smile she given and the worried looks in her face. Can I do this? He thought.

* * *

Mikan skipped happily to her class. She was happy she has just made a new friend. And they have share a secret already. But, I must took care of him, just like how Hotaru been caring for me, she decided, remembering the pained expression on Natsume's face.

She slid open the door of her, and greeted by Hotaru that looks so piss off.

"You late, and I have waited for you," she stated. Mikan smile sheepishly. The class is now empty except for the 2 of them. "Aw.. Don't be mad, Hotaru. I just lost track of time."

"You probably trying to find some rooftop where you can escape when you are pissed," Hotaru accused.

Mikan giggled. Well, Hotaru right anyway. "I made another new friend today. Maybe he not as bad as we think.." She never got to finish her words because that's when the pain started to struck. The deep twisted pain in her stomach is so painful that she doubled up in pain. Her books flew from her hand and she gasped for breath. She can feel her body falling and before she succumbs to the darkness, she heard Hotaru screaming her name.

And then everything went dark.

to be continue..

**That's it. How was it? Like it or hate it?**

**Evev I don't like the part where Natsume lie to mikan. But I need to this so that my story can work the way I want. Gomenasai!!**

**I want to state this here. This is a non-alice fiction. So, no fire will come out of Natsume hand. Don't expect it. But Hotaru will still be a genius. I can't picture her being anything apart than a GENIUS.**

**OK, I need to work on 3****rd**** chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Reason

**Yohoo.. I'm back. Such a long time since my last update. So sorry for the delay.. but I'm sure you guys didn't care right. So, here you are. The new chapter for the story, My only Love plus a bonus chapter. Please read it. It's a sweet story. Better prepare. This is one long chapter.**

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Tachibana-sensei is the rightful owner of that wonderful story.

_**TITLE : MY ONLY LOVE by sakuraqyn**_

_**CHAPTER 3 : The Reason**_

Slowly, soft brown eyes opened and scanned her surroundings. She darted her eyes from the white ceilings to the green curtains that divide her bed from another. She breathes in the scent of antiseptic and those antibiotic detergent and then realized how accustomed she has become to the smell of the hospital room. How many times have I ended here already? She muttered darkly. Her bad mood is interrupted when the door opened abruptly and her mother dashed in and quickly went to her bedside.

"Sweetheart? Thank goodness you have wake up. Are you okay? Is your stomach still painful? Do you need anything?" worriedly, Yuka bombarded her with questions. Groaning, she tries to sit up and her mother quickly helps her positioned herself so that she can be more comfortable. "My head stings," she muttered, now aware to the throbbing feeling at her forehead. She reluctantly touched her forehead and feels the small bandage on it.

"You bang your head to the table when you faint," Hotaru walks into the room, seeing her confused looks. She went to stand beside Mikan's mother. Then, Hotaru's brother, Dr. Subaru followed behind and took his place at another side of Mikan's bedside. Mikan smile and greets him. He scribbled something at the board by Mikan's bedside before returning his attention back to his patient.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"So-so," she joked. Unfortunately, stoic as his sister, he didn't share Mikan sense of humor. Seriously, this Imai's siblings need to get loose sometimes, becoming crazy or whatever. Mikan cringed at her imagination of the Imai's sibling doing crazy stuff. Dr. Subaru koffed to get Mikan out of her La-la land. Mikan smile apologetically. Hotaru gives her I-know-what-you're-thinking-glare and she smile sheepishly back.

"This is a second time you faint due to the pain, right Mikan?" Dr. Subaru asked. Mikan nodded to answer his question. She can never forget the first time when she suddenly faint in her class, which then lead to the discovery of her sickness and how her life change drastically.

"But, this is the first time you faint since you know about your body now, so I want to know if the pain in your stomach has worsened? And how worse it has been? I want an honest answer, Mikan." He asked again.

Mikan gulped. Unconsciously, her right hand started to rub her right ear and her eyes rolled sideways, trying to avoid eye contact while thinking of the best answer without having them worrying about her.

Slowly, while racking her head for answer, she answered, "Well, I guessed that my stomach cramp caught me off guard this time. That's maybe why I faint. If not, the pain is still manageable, not worsen.. I think?" She grinned, her hand still rubbing her right ear guiltily.

Hotaru frowned, but didn't say anything. Even Yuka's expression changed, but she quickly covered it from Mikan by smiling sweetly at her. Dr Subaru keep quiet, the only sound come out is the sound of his pen scribbled something on the board in his hand. For a while, only silence filled the room.

"So, because the pain gone, I won't have.. you know, get held right? I can still go home?" she asked, breaking the silence. "Well, I guess you can go home after this. But you have to go get the painkiller first. And make sure you follow all your medicine prescription, can't you do that?" he asked. Mikan's face brightened. "Yes, sir!" she acted, mimicking the way soldier salute their officer. Then she quickly scrambled down the bed, tangling her feet in the sheet during the process. If not for her mother's quick reflexes, she probably has kissed the floor.

"Thanks mom," She said, finally able to free her feet from the sheet. Quickly, she added, "And while I'm here, I want to meet You-chan first. Can't I?" Her mother nodded."Sure, go play with that young boy. And then wait for me at the front desk, ok? I will grab your medicine after this." She gives a quick kiss at her daughter forehead before releasing her go. When the sound of her footsteps fading from the corridor, Yuka swirled back, facing the young doctor, this time there's tears pooling in her eyes.

"She's lying right?" She questioned him. When there is no answer from him, she continued, her voice cracking," Why is my baby lying to me? Her mother?" she asked again, starting to sob.

"Well, Mikan never knew how to lie very well. And she never realize she have a habit to rub her ears when lying, easily gives her away," Hotaru answered. Her hand started rubbing Yuka's back, trying to soothe the sobbing mother.

"Mikan just don't want us to worry about her. She wants to appear strong, to lessen our worry. That's stupid girl." Hotaru's last three words are so low, almost like a whisper. She never approves her friend keeping any secrets from her. 'Why don't you just let us worry about you?' she muttered, in her heart.

"Why?" Mikan's mom still sobbing. "Every night, when the pain comes, she resolved to bite her blankets to muffle the sound of herself in pains. Wasn't the pains much worse in night? But, even with all the cover, I still can hear her groaning in pain. It pained me too.. More when she prefers to suffered alone."

Dr. Subaru didn't say anything, but continue to read her medical's report. But, he finally opens his mouth. "From what I observed, I believe the growth have spread more to her spine. It has finally reached her nerve, causing her more pains lately. After some time, the pain will likely become too unbearable for such a small body."

"What are you implying, oni-chan?" Hotaru asked, never bothering to call him with his status as the doctor in here.

"That you need to be ready," he said, exiting the room, leaving them in confusion.

* * *

"You-i-chi-chan.." she skipped, and glomped down the silver-haired boy. The boy goes 'omph', muffled by Mikan's hugs and squeals. He just taking some evening walk, a stroll outside the hospital, eventually becomes irritated before someone decided to throw herself on him. And that someone, he knew very well who she is.

"Gerrof me, hag! You heavy." He scolded, almost growling at Mikan. Mikan giggled, before releasing the young boy. His silver eyes glare at Mikan before he walks off, it seems that Mikan is the reason why he is irritated in the first place. Mikan shrugged, but decided to trot closer to the 5-years-old boy, following him from behind. He stops after a couple of steps, and gives Mikan a glare sharper than before and walks off again. Mikan innocently make a naïve face, and continue following him in his walks. This happens again and again until finally, the boy become tired and decided to sit on the bench in the hospital's park. Mikan sit beside him, which earn her another glare, before he turns sideway, his back now facing her. Both his hand folded stubbornly on his chest, a complete look of someone who in a middle of sulking.

"I'm sorry.. But I don't know what's making you angry," Mikan said, in a soft voice. The boy's shoulder slumped a bit. "You have forgotten, right?" Youichi's voice becomes a bit strained when he said this. Mikan blinked."Ano.. Did I promise you something?" she asked again. Youichi turn to face Mikan so suddenly, and screamed at her face.

"YOU LIE! LIE! LIE TO ME! YOU PROMISE TO COME EVERYDAY!! YOU UGLY, UNDEVELOPED OLD HAG!! I HATE YOU!!" The corner of her mouth twitched. She don't know either to get mad back for the insult, or apologize. She choose the latter. What better way to console a raged 5-years-old boy if not with soothing, sweet words?

"Sorry.. I guest I forgot?" she said meekly. "Ok, that's not the sweet, soothing words that I want to say, but I didn't know what the exact words to say," she thought in panic. The tear starts forming in the corner of his eyes, but he quickly wipe it away with his sleeve. His face looks pained, the cold looks he given to everyone around him, except to the one he trust. Mikan recognized the look, because she have seen it the first time she meet Youichi, the look that she didn't want to see on his face again. So, in panic, she did the first things that come to her mind.

She pulled him into her embrace and wailed.

"No!!! Please forgive this ugly, undeveloped old hag. Such a bad old hag to forget about her promises. You can punish her. Or make her hear all those ghost stories you have. But, please don't be mad at her. She really regrets it. BAD OLD HAG! VERY BAD!" Her reaction leaves Youichi stunned. A reaction he never expected. And, somehow, he fell smile forming on his lips.

"You forgetful old hag," he muttered. Mikan smile. "I admit that, only for today," she replied back.

"You promise to come tomorrow?" he asked back. Mikan pulled him from her embrace so that they face each other and nodded to him.

"As a proof, let's make pinky promise. So that I will not forget," she said, holding her pinky finger out.

Youichi frowned. "That's again? Only kids believe that," he sneered.

Mikan feigned a hurt look, "Well, excuse me for believing something only for kids. If you want me to keep my promise, we have to make one. Come one. I really have faith in it." She urges him and reluctantly, he hold her pinky finger out. Mikan happily intertwined their finger together and pumping it up and down.

"With this, I promise to come here and play with Yo-chan ("Don't call me Yo-chan!" Youichi snapped at Mikan) until the day, he grown tired of me." She released the finger and beamed at him."So, friend again?" she extended her hand at Youichi, wanting a hand shake. Youichi only snort a small 'humph' and walks away. Watching him cause the corner of her mouth to twitch slightly. "Such a egoistic and dishonest brat," she muttered.

"I heard that," he glared back. "Are you coming?" he barks at her. Quickly, she got up and brush her back from dust before set to follows him.

"You are never honest. You can just tell if you want me to walk with you, You-chan," Mikan teased.

"Cut it out with the nickname, hag. I never ask you to walk with me," he answered back. A vein popped on her forehead.

"This brat, he keeps calling me hag all the time, but reject me calling him with that cute name I think for him," Mikan fumed.

"Owh.., but I remember there someone with those cute, big, teary eyes, begging me to walk with him just know," Mikan said with wicked smile. This cause him to blush slightly.

"I never beg!" he shouted. "And I will not cry either. The problems come from forgetful old hag like you."

Another vein popped."Egoistic brat.. How dare you.. Calling me old hag again.." Mikan growled. Youichi retreat back a few step. But, bravely, he stood up again."And I'm not going down without a fight!"

Thus, the evening filled with shout and bickering from those two people.

* * *

Mikan sighed. "I never thought a 5-year-old boy can wear me down." She stops, rearrange Youichi head so that it rest comfortably at her shoulders. After their little fight, they have rested at the bench before Youichi just abruptly fall asleep on her lap. Noticing that night fast approaching, Mikan quickly carry him back to his room.

Arriving at Youichi rooms, Mikan spotted the nurse that always took care of him, Mama Seto. The elderly nurse have been taking care of him since Youichi still a baby, attending to all his fuss all this time.

"Good evening, Mama Seto." Mikan greeted the elderly nurse.

"Good evening, Mikan-chan. Ah, I see you have our little devil with you." She said, noticing him sleeping at her back. She helps to open the door to Youichi room. Mikan gladly offer her thank and quickly settle him on his bed. Youichi moaned, feeling his sleep disturbed but quickly snuggle back into his blanket. Mikan smile at him, and lean down to give a small peck on his forehead.

"He got so much energy, doesn't he? Almost wear me out," she said in small voice. The nurse only smile, her face showing the warm feeling of a mother. From her experience and gentleness, many young patients adore her and regard her as their mother. Even Youichi, famous for his naughty-ness respect her compare to other nurse.

"I'm sure all his energy only spends with you," Mama Seto answers back. But her answers cause a slight change in Mikan's expression.

"Everyone still act different around him, huh?" Mikan ask back, there a hint of pain in her voice.

"Our young Youchi is special, but because of that, everyone keep him out of their circle. You know about that, right?"

Mikan only nodded, but tears now pooling at the brim of her eyes. "Poor him, he didn't deserve all this." She slowly walks out of the room, careful to close the door slowly so that it won't wake him from his sleep. Mama Seto answer pulls her attention back to her.

"But, he has you, Mikan-chan. For now, your existence is important to him. You should see how excited he is waiting for you to come see him." Hearing that give Mikan a smile.

"And you should see how he make me pay for forgetting it," She quickly filled Mama Seto with their little drama before, causing the elderly nurse to chuckle as well. "I will always be there for him, but I hope you can take care of him for me, when I'm not here," with the last word, she bow to her, an act to show she sincerely hope for help from other people. Mama Seto only smile.

"You don't have to ask me for that. I already regard him as my grandson. Now, I think your mom already waiting for you at the front desk. I'm sure you already promise to meet her there."

Mikan gasped, and slapped her forehead. "Oh no. I forgot again. I see you tomorrow, Mama Seto." With that, she give a final bow quickly run away, eager to meet her mother. Mama Seto shaked her head. "Such a nice girl, but why is her fate is so sad?"

* * *

Natsume close the door behind him. The sound of it echoes in the house, showing how hollow and empty the house was, just like how his heart fell every time he step into the house. Well, Aoi probably has gone out to meet that bastard she called boyfriend. He plopped down on one of the sofa in the living room and scanned his surrounding.

Hyuuga's residence is one of those gigantic house, that reflect the power and the wealthy-ness of the owner. Most people admired them, respect them for their power. But Natsume feel nothing of it. For him, all this come from his father works, so his father is the one that deserve all those respect. And for Natsume, this house only something made from bricks and cements, nothing more, nothing less.

He then recalled back the events that occur today. The first time he laid his eyes on the new girl, he feels a foreign feeling washed over him. What is this feeling? He thought. Then, he remembers his deal with that bastard, Reo. Remembering that guy cause Natsume's mood to turn darker. Then, images of the new girl flashes on his eye and he feel himself relax slightly.

"I never ask for her name," he thought slightly. "Maybe tomorrow, I will ask her then." He got up from the couch and at the same time, the front door opens again. The sound of girls giggling fills the living room. He stays standing in there to see his father step into the living room, accompanied by two girls by his side. The girls wore a very tight cloth that hug and show their figure seductively.

"Owh," his father paused when he see his son standing there. "I'm surprised seeing you here". Natsume stays silent, and then he spun and quickly walks away from there. Even before he slam his bedroom's door shut, he can hear one of the girls ask his father. "Is that your son?" then other one interrupted. "He's cute." But his father merely shut them away."Now, now. Nobody should touch him. It's me you should pay attention to." The sound of the girls giggling increase and he has to fight the bile rising inside him. He quickly went to his bathroom, and inside there, he threw up. Everything he eats, come out along with his disgusted feeling he feel towards his father. When he feel nothing can come out from his stomach, he slowly flush the toilet and wash his face with the cold water.

He only exits the bathroom when he feels his feeling has finally settled down. Slowly, he lowered himself on his bed.

"DAMN!" he cursed his fate right now. When did all this happen? And then he remembered.

"This is all her fault!"

"Damn you, woman!"

His mother..

This is all his mother fault. How his family crumbled because of the woman he called mother. At first, his family is like any other family. He stills a 6 year old kid at that time. He thought everyone happy. He was happy. His sister seems happy. His father was happy as well, because all his business went well. But no one know how unhappy his mother is. She never tells. Her face never showed it. Only when she leave, leaving everyone behind. That's when the truth comes out. And that's when his family started to crumbled.

His mother leave, leaving all of them behind. She didn't bring any of her clothes, or any of her property. But she did leave a letter for him. In the letter, she explains everything.

She never love his father. Their marriage is a force one. Only a contract to save her family's company. When she has already produced an heir, her heart started to rebels. She cannot love his husband. Her heart still yearns for her only love. And when she finally meets with him back, she finally decided.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her love. So she decided to leave everything behind. She didn't want all those wealth. She didn't feel any happiness. She believe she can find all of it with the man she called her love. In the letter, she said how sorry she is.

She say that he and his sister birth is one of the best things happened on her life. She said that she will always love them, and ask them to take good care of each other.

But Natsume didn't believe her. For him, this is betrayal. A lie. All those time they spend together, was only an act. What an excellent actress his mother is. She lied to them all. His father is devastated. He truly loves her mother. For some time, he feels sorry of him. But then, he started to fill himself with alcohol. Different women spend time with him every night. And slowly, the sorry turn to disgust. He feel repulsive with the way his father act. That show how weak he is. And then, there his sister, Aoi. He thought she is the only women he can trust. He loves her and want to take good care of her. But then, his sister found someone. She say she love that man. And that man is no other but Reo. His only enemy. She know that Reo only use her to get to her brother. But she didn't care. For her, love is everything. Just like what his mother thought. It's all about love.

That's when he decided. Don't believe in love. It only make you weak. Be as cold as you can, and play with the heart of other women. Apart from his sister, all those girl are not important. Yeah, they are not important. Just like a plaything.

"That's why, tomorrow, I will start to play with that new girl until she broken."

* * *

**Haha.. That's it for now. Leave me reviews and tell me what you think about this story. Your review will fuel my desire to update faster.**

**Next chapter is a one-shot story. It's tell the story about how Mikan and Youichi first meet. It will also explain about Youichi too. And in the story, you will finally know what's wrong with Mikan. Enjoy!!**


	4. Oneshot Pinky Promise

**For anyone who didn't bother to read my author note from previous chapter, I repeat again. This is a one shot story I make, but still related with my current fic, 'My Only Love'. This happen before that story take place, basically it tell the story of how Mikan first meet with Youichi. You will finally know what's wrong with Mikan, and about Youichi too.. I really work hard in this story, and this is a very long story. But still, it's a one shot.**

Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Tachibana-sensei is the rightful owner of that wonderful story.

_**One shot: Pinky Promises (From my story, My Only Love)**_

"_You know what princess? You must love life, so that life will loves you back. Then, when you love people, people will love you back."_

"_Huh? But I don't understand.. Daddy," The little girl whined, before she continued twirling around in her pink gown. One thumb stayed in her mouth, which she sucked greedily like a piece of candy. She didn't seem like she paid any attention to what her father just said. Her father merely chuckled, and catch the twirling girl and settle her on his lap._

"_It's ok, Princess. You still only 3 years old. I'm sure when you older, you will understand what I said." He ruffled her hairs, causing her to squeal for him to stop. Giving her a slight hug, he continued, _

_"So, promise me, you will continue loving everyone around you." The girl nodded, her hair styled into two pigtails bounce with her moves. _

_"Ok, I promise. I will love mama, oji-san, Hotaru-chan.. even though she so mean with me, but it's ok. And then, there uncle, and…," she continue listing everyone she know using her chubby little finger. He continued smiling looking at the treasure at his life, which at the time seriously busy with her list. _

"… _my friend and then one I love the most, DADDY!!" she squealed again and hugged him around his torso. "I will tell you 'I love you' everyday, so Daddy must love me back!" she ordered at him._

"_Ok, my little one. I will tell you that 'I love you' everyday too." _

"_Pinky promise?" she asked, holding her small finger out._

"_Ok, pinky promise." He intertwined their finger together, sealing the promise._

* * *

KRINGGGGG!!!!!

Mikan groaned, her hand shot out and slammed down on the alarm clock to shut it off. She slowly got up, a bit irritated. The scene from her dream before still flashes in her mind.

"It has been such a long time since the last time I have dreaming about dad," she muttered to herself.

"Mikan, have you wake up?" her mother called, before her head poked out from behind the door.

"Already, mom!" she answered back lazily.

"Good. Go get yourself ready. We will go to the hospital after this." With that, she quickly went downstairs to prepare the breakfast.

"Hai…" Mikan mumbled before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"I still think all this is unnecessary," Mikan said. They now settled inside the car, driving to the hospital.

"It just a simple medical check up, Mikan. I insist on it. You should know how panic I am when your teacher called me, telling me that you fainted during the class session," her mother answered back.

"It just some dizziness, mom. I know my body better," she said, rubbing her right ear lobe. She didn't want her mother to know about her stomach cramps that always pained her recently.

"By some means, are you trying to lie to me?" her mother taunted.

"What? No!"

"Aaha.. I know every time you try to lie." Her mother tone sound a little mischievous when she said that.

"What?? How??" she almost shouted at her mother.

"I'm not going to tell you," Yuka chuckled when she see her daughter's red face."Beside, if you think your body is fine, there's nothing to be afraid of, right?"

"Right…" she mumbled back, trying to settle the uncomfortable feeling in her heart."I just don't like someone poking my body, or trying to stab me with needles," she reasoned.

Yuka rolled her eyes, hearing Mikan's absurd excuses.

* * *

"Ok, we here now." Yuka unbuckled her seatbelt. "Ok, now, I will go to register your name first. You can go wander around. Don't go too far. I don't want to waste my time looking for you."

Mikan snorted and got out from the car. "I know, mom. How old you think I am? I'm 15 for goodness sake." She practically threw her hand up when she said that.

"Well, I will continue treating you like a 5 year old kid, until you stop acting like that." She managed to squeeze her daughter's cheek, ignoring Mikan's irritated 'aaw', before jogging into the registration desk.

"And you should act like a 35 year old obasan," she sneered to her mother retreating back. Seriously, she does love her mother very much, but sometime her childish attitude stressed her, and she can see that it slowly rub to her as well. No wonder Hotaru keep calling her 'childish' to her every whine.

Mikan slowly walked around the hospital ground, before arriving at the hospital's playground. The sound of laughter echoes in the air, as a few kids, mostly the patients in the hospital playing 'Tag' with each other. Some playing in the sandbox, and at the seesaw until her eyes finally settle at the swing. There, she can see a little boy, probably 5 years old, alone swinging himself back and forth. His silver eyes looked longingly at the group of kids playing in front of him. Her eyes squinting at him, and without realizing, her feet have moved and she found herself settling at the swing beside him. In close view, Mikan decided that his silver hair, suit with his silver eyes.

"You not playing with them?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

Silence…

"It a nice day today, huh?" she tried again.

Again another silence.. The boy looks at her. Slowly, he gets off and stands in front of her, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Mikan asked nervously. His eyes, too cold and sharp for someone as small as him. And finally, Mikan get to hear his voice.

"There's a male ghost behind you." And he slowly walked away, leaving Mikan screaming in fear.

* * *

"What's up with that boy?" Mikan grunted in anger, walking quickly. "To say something like that to someone he just meets. On top of that, to me, who my No.1 list of the scariest thing is a ghost" Mikan stop abruptly, remembering back to what happens before.

15 minutes ago…

After she manage to finally (and embarrassedly) calm her racing heart from screaming in the middle of the day, and in front of all the kids, she looks up to see all the kids (minus the mystery boy) have stop playing and assembled in front of her, curious written in every face.

"Did he scare you?" One boy asked. "Err…" that's all Mikan manage to say, before another boy chirped in.

"He like to scare people." Mikan frowned at him, and suddenly, all kids join in, wanting to tell her theirs opinions.

"He's a freak"

"My mom say not to befriend him"

"Weirdo"

"He always lies"

"Nobody wants to be his friend"

"A loner"

"STOP!!" Mikan found herself shouted. Even though she feel a slight anger at what the boy just did to her, but she is unhappy to hear someone badmouth him. All kids startled, surprised at her sudden outburst. She smiled, not wanting them to be scared.

"Why did you say that?" she asked.

One little girl answer her,"That's what all grown up said. Even the nurses tell us that. Don't go near him." Again she frowned.

"And why is that?" She asked again. This time, a boy decided to answer.

"Because he said he can see ghosts."

Back to present.

"Can see ghost,huh?" Mikan hummed. "A Psychic maybe? Those guys do exist," she thought. But, at the moment, her mom decided to butts in.

"There you are," Yuka said, this time deciding to pull her ear.

"Aww, mom. Why did you do that?" she whined, rubbing her red ear.

"That's for not following my order. I said no wandering too far. And you didn't answer your phone either. I had to run around looking for you," she scolded, and holding Mikan's hand in her, she pulls Mikan along the corridor.

"Oops," that's all Mikan manage to say. Due to all the events before, she already forgot that she has silent her phone.

"Yeah, oops. Come one, the doctor waiting." Yuka pushed Mikan into one of the room. The doctor already seated behind his desk. Mikan squealed when she recognize who the doctor is.

"Subaru-niisan!! How's Hotaru?" she asked. Dr. Subaru only smile at her."Too well, I can say. Sit down, so that we can proceed with the check up." Mikan only giggled, muttering a small sorry, she settle down on the chair in front of him, her mother settled on the one beside her.

"So, you mother said you fainted yesterday. Do you know why?" he started.

"Well, probably with some dizziness, or lack of sleep," she answered confidently.

Her mother coughed beside her.

"Ok, stomach cramps. That's why. Probably due too, you know, those girl thing." She rolled her eyes at her mother.

"How often you suffer from this stomach cramps?" he asked again.

"Sometimes," is her quick answer.

Her mother coughed again.

"Fine, I got it. 2 to 3 times a day, recently. Can you stop that?" she glared at her mother.

"What?" her mother tried to look innocent. "It's not my fault, if you suck at lying," her mother sneered back.

"Geez, thanks for the comment," Mikan bites back. Unable to help, Dr. Subaru smile, hearing those two bites to each other. No wander Hotaru regards these two as 'interesting'.

"Ok, sorry to disrupt your party, but I need to take your blood pressure and everything necessary, Mikan. And then, I want you to do some further sonogram test. Nothing bad. I just want to make sure." He holds the papers in his hands and gets up, motioning for them to follow him.

"Ok.. but, you don't have to stab me with those needles right?" she asked meekly.

"Well, if it requires for some injection, then I have no choice," he answered back.

Mikan groaned, while Yuka chuckled from behind.

* * *

Mikan rearrange her clothes back. This Sonogram test that she just did, require her to wrap some jelly, cool stuff on her tummy and then they run some big machine over her stomach. It just some simple, easy test and she glad that there is no need for those needle that she detest so much. The results will finish in 3 hours and her mom has let her to go wandering anywhere she likes while waiting for the report. Of course, this time promising to answer her phone when she called.

"Hold it right there, Youichi. Stop running!" Her head swung in the direction of the voice. A boy crash against her, and she caught him, stumbling and finally collapse together on the floor. By reflect, her hands wrap themselves around the small boy, and she opened her eyes to see who he is.

"It's you!" Both of them shouted at the same time. It's the mystery boy from before and Mikan's anger flared back, remembering her humiliation from before.

"Stop Youichi!" the voice sounded again and Youichi, Mikan assumed that's what his name is, squirmed from Mikan's tight hold around him.

"Let me go!" he snapped at her. "Oh, no way, boy. Clearly you in trouble, and I will gladly turn you up for your punishment." Her smile turned mischievous.

The voice getting nearer, and Youichi getting more tensed. Bracing himself, he decided to do the first thing in his mind.

And for the second time, Mikan's scream filled the air.

* * *

"Are you all right?" the voice said. Mikan looks up to an elderly nurse, panting beside her.

"He bite me!!" Mikan whined, holding her injured hand. The bite mark clearly marked on her hand. The nurse only chuckled.

"Follow me, let me treat you wound." She said. Mikan gets up slowly, cursing the little devil named Youichi.

"Wait till I find you. I hope all your teeth fall," she thought darkly.

The nurse leads her into one of the room. At the door, has her name written on it.

"Mdm Seto. Chief Of Nurse." Mikan read.

She ushered Mikan into one of the chairs. "Thanks, Mdm. Seto."

"Just call me Mama Seto. Everyone here call me that." She pulls the medical aid box from the shelve and sit down in front of Mikan.

"Ok. My name Mikan Sakura" Mikan feel a sudden likeness to the nurse in front of her. Her face shone kindness and wisdom and Mikan feel safe when she with Mama Seto. She applies some yellow stuff and wrapped her hand in bandages. After that, she put the box away and pour both of them some tea.

"So, you know our young Youichi?" Mama Seto asked, starting their conversation.

Mikan groaned. "Believe me, our encounter is not something you can call nice," she said, remembering how he scared her with his simple words. "Although.." she paused, remembering his lonely look, alone in the playground, ant then the sharp and cold look he cast at her, and how other kids shunned him out. "The way other peoples treat him is quite.." she paused, thinking for the right word. "..disturbing."

"Our young Youichi is quite… special. He has something that other people don't," Mama seto said, setting her cup on the table.

"Owh, you mean, about how he claims that he can see ghost? You believe about it?" Mikan asked excitedly.

Mama Seto sighed. "I never see one, in all my time working in this hospital. I have worked here almost 30 years. I don't know if I believe about it, but one thing for sure.." she paused, looking directly into Mikan's eyes. ".. that young kid don't know how to lie."

Her words smacked Mikan right in the face, stunned her completely. Somewhere in her heart, she feel guilty when earlier, she thought about the boy as a liar too. Slowly, the words sink into her heart, replacing the anger to sorrow towards the boy.

"But, then, why peoples around him shunned him like that," she asked again.

"That's.. probably due to how people react to some stuff. People nowadays tend to act by following other people as well. They never bother to think deeply about something they just heard, believe blindly about the fact. The stories about him can see all those ghost, although I'm ashamed to admit it, came from the young nurses that works under me. Probably because they never works with case like Youichi. And, nobody wanted to come out to protect him from all those insult from people around, so he resolved himself to become as cold as he can to everyone, never trusting, never believe again." Mama Seto voice sound very sad when she told the story.

"Then, what about his family?" Mikan asked again, eager to know the story behind the cold boy.

"We here are his only family." Seeing Mikan confused looks, she continued. "His mother died giving birth to him, a premature birth. And from what we know, his father too has died before his birth. We are unable to contact his other family, so we can conclude off him as an orphan. Since that, he has been living here all his life. Never seeing the outside world. I can still remember how small and fragile he looked when he was only a few days old. And on top of that, with his weak body, we had been surprised with another news about his body."

Mikan gulped, she didn't feel like she want to know more, but her curiosity win against her, and she found herself asking. "And what's wrong with his body?"

Again, Mama Seto looks directly in her eyes, trying to see if Mikan ready to hear about it. Seeing the determination in her eyes, she sighed.

"Due to his premature birth, he was born with a weak heart. We believe his life can never make it long. He probably died before he turned 20."

* * *

Slowly, she made her way to the hospital's playground. She feel dazed with all the news she just got, and the sorrow she feel keep multiplying and before she realized it, she feel some hot water running on her cheek. Am I crying? She thought. Slowly she touches her cheek, proving the presence of tears that come out for someone she barely knew. It's unfair, for a small kid, so young but already suffering so many evil and bad of this world.

The sound of kids laughing snap her away from his thought. Wiping her tears away, she scanned the surrounding and quickly spotted Youichi, at his usual spot, only sitting at the swing looking at other kids playing. Her heart clenched at the scene and she quickly walks towards him.

But, before she can reach him, he already gets off from the swing, and slowly, walks towards the kids playing inside the sandbox. But the next thing happen, she can't never forget for the rest of her life.

One of the kid, bigger than Yoichi shove him out from the sand box. Youichi fall to the ground, probably scraped his knee from the impact. One of the big bully's sidekick decided to nicely showered him with the sand from the box. And the big boy gives him a nice kick at his torso. Unable to look anymore, Mikan stormed to the scene. By that time, Youichi has already got up from his fall, his bang covering the front of his face. All other kids started to chant names at him, from 'freak' to 'weirdo' and many other that she didn't want to hear.

Mikan pulled him into her embrace, and just like in que, all the chant stop. Probably shocked from Mikan sudden appearance at the scene.

"Shame on you guys, lower than a scum." She hissed at them. All faces look surprised, seeing someone just stand up for the kid they have shunned all this time. Quickly, Mikan pull him up and carry him away from all the retarded kids, that's what Mikan thought of them. Youichi stay silent, his face buried in her shirt. Only when they far from the playground, then he speak.

"What are you doing?" He asked in the small voice.

"Shut up. You can cry now. They can't hear you here." Mikan say in a small voice too, but probably he can heard her, because then his body start shaking and Mikan feel a slight damp forming on her shirt.

"It's okay. I'm here now," she whispered. And the silent sobs can be heard from the small boy.

Mikan too feel her tears coming down with him, sharing his sorrow.

* * *

Asking help from the nurse, she carried him back to his room. When they arrive there, she quickly helps him discard away all the sand from his clothes and hair. Then Youichi have a quick bath. When he finished, Mikan helped him bandaged all his scratch from the little fight before. Mikan make him seat on his chair, while she bend down to put bandages on his knee. Looking intently at her, finally Youichi asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Mikan look at him intently. "I'm only helping someone in need," she said.

"Then, after all this finish, you can go," Youichi said, looking away from her. Mikan smiled. "Do you want me to go?" she asked back. No answers come from him. Youichi still avoid looking at her and Mikan still waiting for his answer.

Finally, he answered back. "You will go away. Everyone does. They think I'm a freak. And I scared and bite you before." He finished, reminding Mikan about their encounter before. Mikan quickly got up and Youichi's heart sank. She's going away too. "Of course. What else did I hope?" he thought.

SMACK!! A slap from behind his head.

Clutching the stinging part behind his head, he spin and glared at her. "WHAT'S THAT FOR??" he screamed at her.

"Payback," Mikan answered matter-of-factly, waving her bandaged hand in front of him, as it is a common thing she done.

"And.." she back to her early position in front of him, putting her hand reassuringly on his knee.".. I will never afraid of you."

"I can see ghost," he said dryly.

"Well, I am afraid of ghost, and ghost stories.. But believe me, I will never afraid of you, or stayed away from you."

For a while, no sound coming from the two of them. "Do you believe me?" he asked suddenly. Mikan smile. "I do."

"Even though I said there's a ghost behind you?" he asked again.

Mikan smile weakly. "Maybe we can stop about that." She can feel goosebumps all over her body.

"But I'm telling you the truth. He's a tall male, wearing a baseball cap, and a blue striped shirt with a black tracksuit. He wear a blue sneaker.." Youichi words stop when he realizes that Mikan was now clutching at his knee, her eyes wide as a saucer and her body shaking.

"What did you said?" her voice comes out in disbelieve. Before Youichi can say anything, she quickly got up and faced the empty space behind her. One hand shakily come out, trying to feel anything in front of her, but fail. She can't see, hear or feel anything.

"Are you really there..?" her voice shaking too. She swallowed the lump forming on her throat before meekly called,

"DADDY?"

This time, it's Youichi eyes that turn wide as a saucer.

* * *

The next call too enters Mikan's voicemail. Clutching the phone on her hand, Yuka fumed."This girl.. Wandering around and not answering her phone again. Maybe this time I pull her pigtails."

The door behind her opened and Dr. Subaru asked her to enter. Confused, she followed the young doctor inside.

"I'm sorry sensei. My daughter is still not here and she not answering her phone.." Dr. Subaru raise her hand, signaling her to stop.

"I know." His tone is very serious, and suddenly, Yuka feel uneasy feeling pooling at the bottom of her stomach. "I want to discuss this with you first, and then, we can talk to her. I want you to be ready."

The uneasiness multiplying, and swallowing, she asked back.

"Is something wrong with my daughter?"

* * *

"Are you there, Daddy? Please.. Answer me!" she cried desperately. She feel like crying again. "Damn, what's wrong with my eye gland today?" she thought. Her hands still roaming in front of her, trying to feel anything, anything that can give her prove that her dad was here.

Feeling a slight tug at her jean, she look down at her side to see Youichi stands beside her, his hand now clutching at her jean. But his eyes staring intently at the space beside the door. Mikan follow his line of vision and staring intently at the space, but still fail to see anything.

"He still here," Youichi said. "Is he really your father?" he asked again. Mikan manage to nod as her answer. "By the way you describe his clothes.. It's his favourite. He always come out wearing all those cap.." she mumbled. Youichi look back at the man Mikan called father, standing quietly at the corner. But now he can see a blurred smile forming at his almost invisible face. If he look closely, he can see his brown eyes, just like Mikan's eye. The ghost suddenly looks at Youichi, muttering low words that only he can hear.

"He calling you princess," Youichi said back to Mikan. But those simple words burst Mikan into tears.

"Oh god.." she muttered, her hand now covering her mouth, the tears running through her cheeks. "It's really you, daddy. But how? It's been a long time since you…" a slight pause. "..die. Why are you still here?"

Youichi looks back at the ghost. He seem reluctant to said anything. But finally, he answered and Youichi pass his words back to Mikan.

"He can't move on.." Youichi looks from the ghost back to Mikan. "..because of you. Your feeling. He said something that you regret, that bind him to you. You don't want to let him go, because you forgot saying something to him."

Mikan stunned hearing his reason. "Because of me? But what?" she stammered.

"Try to remember back. It happen on his last day, the day your father died," Youichi encouraged.

"The day my father died?" she stammered again, trying to remember back the day she trying so hard to forget before this.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm guilty, right?" Yukihira asked his wife during their breakfast that morning. Yuka just shrugged. "To think that you forget to come to her school Sport's Day. Especially after she nagging you about it for the whole week.." Yuka said from the kitchen._

"_I am guilty.." he whined._

"_She a bit angry right now, because she miss her chance to participate in the parent-student rally yesterday. I'm sure after some time, she cooled down." She put a reassuring hand on his husband's shoulder._

"_Maybe I make it up next year," he promised. Yuka only chuckled. "Better late than never," she teased._

_The sound of stomping can be heard from above. Both of them flinched, hearing the sound of the angry footsteps. Yuka quickly went to her dishes, but she manages to whisper 'It's up to you now' to his ear first._

_The sound ended and a 6 years old kid stands beside the table. Her hair adorned into 2 pigtails and she wearing her kindergarten's uniform._

"_Good morning, princess.. You want to have breakfast with Daddy?" he offered meekly. The little girl frowned. She grab her milk and finish it all in one gulp. She then grabs 2 toasted bread and shoved it into her pocket. Giving a final glare at her father, she stomped back to the front door, her father following apologetically behind her._

"_I'm sorry princess. I will make it up to you next year, ok?" he still trying to reasoned back with his daughter. _

_The girl spun back to face his father. "There is no next year. You broke your promise to me Daddy. I HATE YOU!!" with that she stormed out of the door. But before the door properly closed behind her, she heard her father's soft voice, muttering the words that they promise to tell everyday to each other 3 years ago:_

"_And I Love you, princess."_

_But she is too angry to care about it._

* * *

_Yukihira sighed. He has no mood to work today. And now his princess is angry at him. He looks at the front of him and his focus stayed at the souvenir store across the street. Even from here, he can see all the variety of dolls and cute stuffed animals, suitable for a young girl._

_Without thinking, he quickly crossed the street. "Mikan will love another doll," he thought. His attention focused solely at the store across the street. He never see the red light for the car that have turn to green, or heard the shout of the pedestrians at the sidewalks that shout for him to stop._

_Nor he heard the sound of the truck, speeding towards him._

_*End of flashback*_

"I remember now.." Mikan said, she now kneeling on the floor. Her tears now wetting Yoiuchi's carpet. But nobody cares about it right now.

"I blame myself that day. Have nightmares almost every night too. I got hysteric in the hospital. I remember, saying that how Daddy die because of my fault, about how I never keep our promise.. My promise to say 'I love you' to him on that day. And regret that my final words to him is 'I hate him'."

Mikan covers her face with her hand. "I'm sorry, Daddy.. Because of my selfish attitude, you died.. And because of me, you can never move on.." she wailed unashamedly, not caring how a 5 years old kid can see her acting like that.

Still kneeling on the floor, she once again trailing her hand in front of her, still trying to feel something that she know, is impossible.

But then, she can fell a sudden cold wind, brush against her fingertips.

Eyes shot open, and hope building in her heart, she try calling again. "Daddy? It's that you?"

Again the cold breeze wiped against her, this time on her cheek.

"Daddy? Daddy??" She called again. Her hand flailing aimlessly in front of her. Trying to feel something more than just a cold breeze.

Youichi only stand by the side, watching the interaction between the 2 lost soul. He knew that this is something he should not mingle himself with. But, not wanting to see Mikan's sad face anymore, the ghost looking desperately at him. Youichi nodded, understand what he want him to do. Slowly, he step in and putting his hand on her, stopping her.

"It's enough," he said. "He didn't want to see those tears on your face anymore, or he will blame himself for it."

Mikan stammered, choked by her own words. "But.. Dad.. I.."

"Your father has to move on. He can't stay here anymore. But, he didn't want to go with your sad face as his final goodbye." His face showed calmness that no one as young as him should possess. Mikan was stunned by his words, but finally, she nodded. Pulling herself up, she quickly wiped the tears of her face. Then, as calmly as she can, she voice out.

"Goodbye Daddy. I hope we can meet again in the afterlife. Don't worry, I will remember everything you teach to me." Fighting back the tears that still threatening to come, ".. and I love you Daddy, forever, in my heart" she whispers.

Again she feel the cool breeze in front of her, and distinctly, she can heard his father voice, always soft and soothing, whispers back. "..and so do I, my princess.."

And then, as sudden as it has come, she can feel the cool breeze gone.

* * *

Youichi fidgeting on his spot, not knowing how he should approach Mikan. At that time, the girl didn't move, or said anything. The only sound he can hear is the sound of her calm breathing.

"He's gone now, right?"

"Huh?" Youichi stupidly asked back.

"My father.." her face turned to face him, and Youichi glad to see her smile. " He had move on, right?"

Smiling back, "Yeah. He had." His answer brought more smile on her face. But before he can say anything more, Mikan has already pulled him into her embrace. Due to his reflect, he squirmed, trying to release himself. But Mikan only tightening her hug.

"Arigato, Youichi.. For everything.." she whispers. Youichi stop squirming, surprised by her words. Because, this is the first time someone thanked him for the ability that he cursed. All other people have rejected him and shunned him away when they heard about it. And Youichi feel a sudden calmness wash over his heart, glad that he can finally make something right.

Unconsciously, his hand too wrap around her, hugging her back. The final words from the ghost before he step into The Light rings in his ears.

'_Please believe in my daughter.'_

"I will," Youichi thought, hugging the sobbing girl tighter.

* * *

"What did you says, sensei?" Yuka asked back, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Please calm yourself. I know it's hard for you to accept it, but this is the truth," Dr. Subaru calmly said.

"Please don't make a joke at a time like this.. A 3rd stage cancer? She look perfectly fine to me!" unable to calm herself, her voice grew louder with every words.

"I assure you I never joke. I'm sure her stomach pain has come a long time ago. She suffered something we call Pancreatic Cancer. It's something that hard to detect until it has spread to far. And.." he paused, searching for the right words.

"What's wrong again, Doctor? What's going to happen to my daughter?" she asked impatiently.

" And Pancreatic cancer's patient usually have only maximum 1 to 2 year to live. And their survival rate only 5%" he grimaced at his words, feeling his heart sinks too.

"Oh, god.. My baby.." she wailed into her hand. The images of Mikan's happy face flashes on her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Youichi? Come live with us. I promise I will take care of you, forever.." Mikan said.

"Are you serious? Me living with you? Forever? "he asked again. Mikan merely laugh at his stunned face. "Yeah, I will be by your side, protecting you forever," Playfully, she pulled at his nose.

"You promise?" he asked again, unable to believe what she just said.

Mikan smile. Holding her small finger out, she said..

"I promise. Pinky Promise."

* * *

**Finish my one shot. And again, review100x…**

**Give that too me. You never know your review can do to me..**

**Kehkek…**

**Please bear with me, and wait for my next update..**

**Sorry for my grammar. Anyone who know how to beta read, please tell me..**


End file.
